


like spring water you drink from every night

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: dialogue prompt: "Can I touch your boob?"for @clarkegriffinfrostedtitties





	like spring water you drink from every night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarkeGriffinTitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinTitties/gifts).



Raven startled when Luna lightly rested her hand on her shoulder, causing Raven to spill some of her coffee on her shirt.

Cursing under her breath, she put down her coffee as Luna apologized profusely.

She watched as Luna took a napkin and reached out to help her wipe the coffee away before she hesitated, a small blush creeping up her face.

“Uh...hm...this is a little awkward...but, um....can I touch your boob?” Luna stumbled over the last few words.

Raven looked down and realized exactly where her coffee had spilled, color blooming on her cheeks.

Raven nodded and tried to keep her eyes off of Luna’s face, but instead, they were reduced to awkward eye contact as Luna dabbed at the stain on her shirt.

As Luna began to put the napkin down, Raven whispered under her breath, “Oh who cares.”

She closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around Luna’s waist.

For a second, Luna was frozen with surprise, but she quickly melted into Raven.

Pulling away, she asked, “What was that for?”

Raven shrugged and told her, “You’re hot. I’m hot. Why not be hot together?”

Luna laughed and lightly pushed away before taking Raven’s hand.

“You’re right. Let’s go be hot together somewhere more private.”


End file.
